Being Professional
by The Gibbslets
Summary: This story is all about having fun, what our team gets up to, they always seem to go for drinks after a case is closed and I saw in "Psych out" McGee said "We are going to the bar" As if stating there was a regular place. There will be Tiva but not as orientated so as my other Fics. Lol lies Enjoy, Review and love! Rated T because I am a shipper.


**Being Professional **

_This story is all about having fun, what our team gets up to, they always seem to go for drinks after a case is closed and I saw in "Psych out" McGee said "We are going to __the__ bar" As if stating there was a regular place. There will be Tiva but not as orientated so as my other Fics.(Lol lies) Enjoy, Review and love!_

_Based around season 7, they are close but it's still early in their relationship post Somalia._

_Chapter 1 –_** After Hours**

Bass thumped in many ears as more shots dulled the instrumental and vocals of the music from the preoccupied drinker's minds which were becoming more distracted with each dose of alcohol that found its way in to them. Friday nights bought a huge crowd in to the bar as everyone celebrated the coming weekend and hangover they would experience upon waking to it. Three particular regulars were slouching over the bar enjoying their starting drinks for the nights undoubtable drinking fest which their livers would pay for.

Abby, Tony and McGee were running on adrenaline after the hard week with a lack of sleep and a surplus of caffeine ingested at regular intervals to induce more lapses of consciousness. This was a norm for Abby the forensic scientist who mainlined caffeine on a regular basis but for the other two who usually slept, the week was taking its toll.

"I'm not going to hang around much longer or I'll crash." Timothy McGee could feel his adrenaline rush coming to a close and a slight head ache kick in. But his words earned him less sympathy and more punches to the arm, he looked up from the heels of his hands to see Abby's scowling face right up to his as she stared down his statement.

"McGoo, this is what we need!" Tony could also feel his body become sluggish but fought back with a full gulp of his beer. "At least wait for Ziva. She said she would be here," He checked his watch "Fifteen minutes ago."

"Well maybe if you bullies had helped her with her paper work she would be here right now." Abby declared before shooting angry glares at the two men who had left their co-worker with her work.

"I offered." McGee shrugged

"But she yelled us down." Tony finished with a sigh of the tension leaving his shoulders as he left work mode.

"Ugh whatever." Abby caught the straw in her mouth again and sipped through it before turning to the door, some scientist sense had obviously told her someone was there.

Ziva was edging through a group of people as she approached their usual end of the bar; she spotted Abby's manic waving and smiled back at the group.

"Record finishing time David." Tony commented and made room for her stool between his and Tim's.

"It is not a record." Ziva's eyes rolled as she raised an eye brow bringing Tony back to the paper work race. **(See My Oneshot **_**The Race**_**)**

McGee also recalled and winced "So many paper cuts that day."

"McSleepy wanted to bail on you." Tony interjected and Ziva turned her frown to McGee.

"C'mon guys it's TGIF! It's Happy hour! It's go time!" Abby stood up with her finger to the roof in dedication "Bartender another round of everything please!" She turned her head to the man who inclined his head "And a speedy Mojito for my friend." Her hand gestured aimlessly in Ziva's direction.

Ziva smiled at the fittingness that Abby knew her starting drink and she pulled out her purse to pay but Tony's hand pushed hers away. "Drinks on me. Paying back for leaving you with the work." He lazily shot her his smile that clouded her brain more than the alcohol.

"Yes I hope you feel bad about that." She flicked him a smile as well until their flirting was interrupted by the drinks arriving and Abby speaking up again.

"A toast!" Abby called and they all raised their drinks. "Promise that tonight we will have amazing fun, that we will paint the town orange and make crazy good memories."

They all began to mutter to each other about their morning plans and how tired they were.

"You gotta promise guys!" Abby half growled and half pleaded and they lifted their glasses with sighs or the regrets they knew they would have in the morning.

"For crazy memories!" Abby squealed

"Crazy memories." The others chimed

"Every memory with Abby is crazy already." Ziva muttered and the sides of Tony's mouth curled up ever so slightly as he drunk down the toast.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Last Friday night yeah we did some table tops and we took too many shots think we kissed but I forgot.  
Last Friday night we maxed out our credit cards and got kicked out bar so we hit the boulevard.  
Last Friday ni-_

The music cut off with the thump of a hand hitting the alarm on the head, making it topple off the bedside table and on to the floor. McGee sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes to discard the itching feeling behind them_. _As his body awoke he felt the thumping of pain behind his eyes which could only mean the memories they made last night were definitely drunk ones, but as he looked around he saw nothing out of the ordinary in his room. He pulled his tired body out of bed and headed to his medicine cabinet in the hope of finding some much needed aspirin when he saw it.

In the reflection of his full length mirror he saw the black lines on his bare chest which could only mean bad news. He zoomed to the bathroom and gaped at the dashed lines over his chest which marked a Y, like Ducky would draw on a cadaver before cutting it open.

"Oh please just be pen!" He pleaded and ran water hurridly in to his hands and slapped it over his stomach. The dark dripping showed it was only biro and he exhaled with relief and bent over the sink to put his head to the cold tiled wall. Something caught his eye in the reflection of the mirror, he turned and pulled back the shower curtain to find

"Palmer?" He gaped at the snoring co-worker in his bathtub, his glasses were wonky and his head tilted to the side, tie undone and his suit looked stained. "JIMMY!"

The man stirred and then jumped up in wakefulness before holding his head with a grimace of pain painted over his paling face

"Oh hey McGee," He rubbed his eyes then froze "McGee?"

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" McGee was completely confused and strangely he couldn't recall any memories from the previous night.

"That was what I was going to ask you!" Jimmy looked around and his brows knitted in to a frown "How did I get here?"

"What the hell happened last night?" McGee groaned and he knew somehow Abby was to blame.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Painfully bright light slipped in to the room. Ziva crinkled her eyes and dug her hands in to the sheets she met as discomfort met her pounding head. She tried to get her self-back to sleep but her body persisted emerging to wakefulness. What a night, memories danced back to her in the sunlight through the slit in the curtains until she froze, her bedroom had blinds and those curtains were becoming all too familiar as she blinked and then slowly began to turn to look at the other side of the bed. It was empty. She exhaled as the tension died and she pulled herself to a sitting position.

"Tony?" she called out in to his bedroom, knowing he wouldn't have gone far. Sure enough a few seconds later he appeared from around the door and he held up a box.

"I bought food as a peace offering." He said meekly

"So I don't kill you? It may not work." She narrowed her eyes and pulled the sheets over herself. He searched through a draw and threw her a long dress shirt for her to wear, she slipped it on and he got back on the bed, rested against the back wall and put the croissants and coffee between them.

"Why would you kill me? This was your idea, remember?" He took a pack of aspirin from the bedside and threw them to her and she rubbed her head to try and remember.

"Hangover that bad? You are such a light weight!" He scoffed and bit in to his food. "You took advantage of poor little drunk me and lured me in to bed, again."

"This was supposed to stop." Ziva washed down her pills with the steamy coffee.

"I don't mind." He took his own drink and shot her a wink "I mean we're not hurting anyone."

She sighed, as if their drunken hook-ups were bad enough, now she had to endure him taunting her with this memory until she held a paper clip of sorts to his neck. Were their dirty deeds hurting anyone? No one knew about it except them and the vodka that usually drove them to it and yet, something felt wrong in the way they found solace in each other night after night as they remembered the hard times that were bought back by the alcohol that pulsed through them.

She pushed the heels of her hands in to her sleep filled eyes and bowed her head while he watched her with little knowledge of what action to take now, he knew the mood she was in and he was sure she would dismantle him if he lay a hand of her back so he lay down slowly next to her and pulled the blanket over himself.

"What are you doing?" She muttered in to her hands, without looking up and him.

"Going to sleep." He yawned and closed his eyes and she looked up at him, her eyes dancing in a blur after the pressure put on them. "Good night."

"It's morning!" She kicked his gut gently and he grabbed her foot and pulled it closer. She stiffened and shot it back to gather her bare legs at her chest. "What are you doing now?"

"Nothin'" He hid under his pillow guiltily and she pulled it off his ruffled head.

"I'm going now." She threw it back on to his and jumped of the bed in an attempt to hunt for her clothes which were scattered over his apartment from the previous night's drunken attempt to remove them as quick as they could.

"Kay." He fainted a snore and curled up under the blankets.

She rolled her eyes and retrieved her top from the top of a lamp and glanced around the hall for any items of clothing.

"Where is my bra?" She called from the kitchen where she found her panties.

"Wha?" He grunted

She knitted her brows and stormed in to his room and pulled back his blankets.

"Tony!" She pressed his ribcage violently.

"Mufhrul?" He made an indistinguishable sound and turned on to his stomach.

"Get up!" She called but to no effect. She stood with her hands on her hips and narrowed her dark eyes and then cracked in to a grin and leaned forward, brushing back her hair and nearing his exposed neck. Her tong darted out and shocked his bare skin like an electric shock, he jumped up violently with a groan mixed with a gasp.

"Bra?" She asked sweetly as he rubbed his neck in shock

"You just-! You-! I-! That was red light behaviour!" He stuttered and gaped at her, then he growled and jumped forward and tackled her on to the bed, she winded him with a kick to the stomach but he tightened his grasp with the shock and her squirming did nothing to free her from his grasp.

"Let- Go!" She exhaled as he loosened his grin and she flipped him over with a ninja kick as she stood in a fighting stance on the bed.

"Ahhhhh!"

"You grabbed me!"

"It was fair game! You- you licked me!" He opened his eyes and grinned "Not the first time in the past 24 hours."

"Shut up!" another jab to his ribs and she had him in a half nelson over the bed, a leg on each side of his back.

"I remember this one." He mumbled in to the smothering sheets.

"Bra?"

"I have no idea! I think it came off in the kitchen or maybe in here…"

"When you find it, bring it back. I'm having a shower." She let him go and climbed off him.

"Can I come?" He asked with wiggling brows as he rolled over on to his side to watch her go in to his connecting bathroom.

"shtok." She shot at him

"Allora." He rolled his eyes and sat up, then glanced to make sure she was gone and withdrew the black lace bra he had stowed under his pillow with an evil grin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Of course they were called to work the very Saturday they all had hang overs, McGee hadn't had a chance to question Abby and Palmer was still confused how he went from his bed to McGee's bath tub in a matter of hours and still not remembering.

They all wore their darkest sunglasses as they arrived at the crime scene, Ziva offered out jasmine tea and Tony grimaced but accepted it, anything to stop the dull ache on his temples. Gibbs eyes his agents as they stocked up on gloves and cameras he inclined his head to the over cast sky then to his agents in their sunglasses and shrugged as he sipped his fourth coffee of the morning.

"Do either of you know what happened last night?" McGee hissed as he slipped between Tony and Ziva to retrieve his cap.

They shot a look which sent electric vaults through the air and then shook their heads slowly to avoid their brains rattling around and creating more pain.

"Why?" Mumbled Tony as he pulled on his NCIS jacket over his casual OHIO state shirt

"I found Jimmy palmer in my tub a few hours ago, and this." He pulled out his sweaters collar so Tony and Ziva could examine the faded 'Y' cut marked out on him.

Gibbs turned to see Tony and Ziva with their glasses down, observing McGee's bare body and yelled over to them.

"Hey!"

They winced simultaneously and jumped apart. Gibbs wasn't stupid he approached them and pulled off their glasses one by one. Bleary eyes met his gaze, he snatched up Tony's tea and ripped off the top before throwing it over his shoulder.

"Hey-"

"Hangovers?" Gibbs kept his voice quiet as he glanced between Tony, Ziva and McGee. They all nodded slowly. He collided his hands with the backs of Tony and Tim's heads and then Ziva's arguably a little softer than the boys. They all groaned from the brain rattling.

"Get to work." He yelled which made them shudder in pain and then he jumped in to the car and zoomed off leaving the rural dust in their faces. Which they all felt they deserved.

Uh exams… bad… must resist fandom! Review! New chapters soonish


End file.
